


got to get you into my life

by niallszayn



Series: got to get you into my life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, and that's basically it, niall is stunned by zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall just has to meet the gorgeous boy his friend louis brought to the frathouse again</p>
            </blockquote>





	got to get you into my life

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a while ago as a way to get rid of my writer's block (it's been on tumblr for a bit more than a week i think) but then i was persuaded by my friend tori to write zayn's pov of the whole thing too and now i've kinda fallen in love with this universe. so i'm probably gonna add parts to this whenever i get inspired or when i feel we need some more fluffy, happy ziall :)

"Oh my god, Louis, could you at least give me a warning next time you invite a fit bloke into our kitchen?" Niall moaned, plopping down next to his friend on the sofa he was lounging on.

"How was I supposed to know you'd think he was fit? You know I don't really look at guys like that, Nialler." Louis obviously wasn’t as into the discussion as Niall was, curled up against the armrest and looking at his phone.

Niall groaned. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't see it."

"Well I guess, objectively speaking, he has a good face" Louis admitted.

"He has a good everything! And I literally looked like trash, Lou. What kind of first impression was that?"

"To be honest, Niall, you always walk around the house like that."

“Now that’s plain rude.”

“No it’s not, and you know it. For a gay guy you’ve got an alarmingly bad sense of style” Louis teased Niall, nudging him with his foot.

“For a straight guy, your behaviour is alarmingly gay” Niall teased right back. Louis’ inner diva was what everyone liked poking fun at the most.

“I won’t apologise for being sassy and comfortable in my skin” Louis said, finally putting his phone away. “Back to the topic, I don’t think it was _that_ bad of a first impression. At least you were sober.”

Niall laughed dryly. “If you put it that way.” Still, he could imagine better things than stumbling into the kitchen past noon, dressed in nothing but boxer shorts and a ratty old vest that showed more than it covered, hair messy and eyes droopy, only to see a _god_ seated in the chair he usually occupied. “Who was that anyway? And why haven’t you introduced me to him yet?”

“That was my friend Zayn” Louis explained. “And I’ve definitely mentioned him before, but he’s just not really into frat culture, so he’s never wanted to come over to the house. He lives in the dorms with Liam, you remember Liam, right?”

“Liam who used to be an innocent puppy but now comes to every party we throw and does all the stupid stuff you want to do? Of course I do, he’s my friend too.”

“No offence, I just sometimes feel like you only remember our brothers’ names and forget everyone else a minute after you meet them.”

“Wow, you’re nice today” Niall pouted. “I just meet too many people to remember everyone’s name. And I remember the names of everyone living in this house because I see them every day, simple as that.”

Louis hummed. “Yeah okay. Anyway, he never wanted to come with Liam or even just visit me, but Liam’s girlfriend is visiting today – apparently that means Zayn can’t go to their room for at least a couple of hours – and Zayn and I had to finish a project for class, so he had no other choice but to come over here.”

“So…do you think I’d have a chance? I mean do you know if he swings that way?”

“I think he’d have a bigger problem with you being in a frat than with you being a boy.”

“I’m sure I can convince him frats aren’t as bad as he seems to think they are” Niall grinned.

“Good luck with that. Just…Zayn’s a pretty shy guy, Niall. Don’t like, use him or whatever.”

“You know I’m not like that, Lou. I know I’ve maybe acted a bit slutty after…”

“Slutty? Our Nialler?” a familiar voice exclaimed and a heavy weight dropped down on Niall, who suddenly had a face full of curls. “It’s okay to experiment a bit after a break up, Ni” Harry said, trying to arrange his limbs around Niall. “It was your way of dealing with that asshole dumping you, and that’s fine, as long as you’re sure you’re done fooling around before you go for someone like that Zayn character.”

“How long exactly have you been eavesdropping for, Haz?” Louis asked, trying to sound annoyed. Only, no one could ever be really annoyed with Harry.

“Long enough” he shrugged carelessly, patting Niall’s cheek. “You _are_ done with it though, right?”

“Yeah” Niall said. “I’m over him and I’m over getting over him with random hook-ups. How long has it been since you’ve seen me so much as make out with anyone?”

Both boys thought about that for a while.

“That beer pong party like three weeks ago?” Harry finally asked.

Niall nodded. “That’s the last time I can remember.”

“Didn’t he give you a blowjob in the bathroom?” Louis grinned.

“No, that was the week before that” Harry said.

Niall laughed. “Glad to know you’re so well informed about my love life, Hazza.”

“Everything for my friends.” Harry moved off Niall’s lap to snuggle in between him and Louis. “So apparently you were at a loss for words for the first time in your life?”

Niall blushed and Louis giggled very unmanly. “You should’ve seen him, Haz. All flustered and _shy_. Can you believe it, Niall being shy?”

“Shut _up_ , Louis” Niall mumbled.

So what if he’d stopped dead the second he laid eyes on Zayn, his breath actually hitching (people weren’t supposed to look like a fairy tale prince anyway). “Oh” he’d said, dumfounded, making both Louis and Zayn turn to him (his eyes sparkled like those of a Disney prince too). “Um…hi.” A nervous hand had found its way into his messy hair, trying to flatten it. “I…I better” making an awkward gesture towards the stairs, “…um, go.”

He’d went back up and took a shower, putting on some proper clothes afterwards, pondering for a long time whether he should dare to go back down or not. When he’d finally gathered enough courage – or rather, his stomach wouldn’t stop grumbling, reminding him he still hadn’t had his very late breakfast – he’d traipsed downstairs only to find Zayn had already left.

Which eventually led to his current position, listening to Louis recounting the whole story in exaggerated detail, telling Harry how Niall had apparently blushed deep red and stared at Zayn like he was a vision. Niall seriously hoped Louis was exaggerating _a lot_.

Harry almost fell off the sofa laughing and hugged Niall around the waist to keep him from leaving. “Aw come on, Nialler, it’s funny. Let us enjoy this rare occurrence.”

Niall hid his face behind his hands and groaned. “Go on then, I can’t stop you anyway.”

-

It took three days until Niall saw Zayn again. He’d been walking to his classes far more attentive than usual, looking at every single person he’d passed. Of course he could’ve had it a lot easier and just asked Louis for Zayn’s number, but he was planning to go for casual after so thoroughly embarrassing himself in front of him the first time they’d met.

The only thing he’d allowed himself was to ask Louis what Zayn’s major was, so that he would at least have a clue where to look for Zayn. And three days of getting up earlier so he’d be able to walk past the languages building where Zayn probably had most of his classes as an English major before his effort finally paid off when he spotted him in a whole group of hipsters, dressed in black skinny jeans, a shirt with a cartoon print on the front, a leather jacket and thick framed glasses. Niall supposed you had to look a bit like a hipster if you majored in English, but he appreciated Zayn being the one who’d kept it toned down the most.

And he looked insanely good again, his carefully styled hair accentuating his impressive cheekbones perfectly. Niall took a deep breath and lifted his left hand in a small wave to catch Zayn’s attention.

He got it immediately, the tan lads face lighting up when he recognised Niall. To say he was surprised by that reaction would be an understatement, he hadn’t even really expected Zayn to remember him at all.

“Hey” he said, feeling a little awkward when Zayn’s friends all walked off without him as Zayn stopped in front of him.

“Hi” Zayn grinned.

“I’m Niall, I don’t know if you remember me from the other day?” Niall started, trying to swallow his nerves. “I live with Louis.”

“I’m Zayn, nice to properly meet you. Don’t mind them”, nodding towards where the group was disappearing, “they’re just the people I hang out with during class, nothing more. I’d rather talk to you than to them anyway.”

“You would?” Niall asked dumbfounded. “I didn’t even think you’d recognise me, or even remember me.”

“Oh, I remember you fine” Zayn chuckled. “You left quite the impression.”

“Yeah about that…” Niall felt his cheeks redden again and ran his hand through his hair nervously. “That was pretty embarrassing, I’m not usually like that.”

“Louis told me you’re not. I thought it was more cute than embarrassing though, to be honest.” Niall stared at him. This guy was supposed to be shy? “Louis also told me you thought I was fit.”

“Oh my god“, Niall groaned, mortified. “I’m never gonna tell that prick anything ever again.”

Zayn laughed again. “Don’t worry”, he said, “I think you’re well fit too.”

Niall nearly choked on the breath he had just taken. “You do?” Zayn nodded with a small smile. “Okay, just to clear something up here: Louis told me you were shy.”

For the first time, Zayn looked a bit awkward. “I am, usually. It’s just…I might have practiced different versions of this for the past three days?”

This time it was Niall who laughed. “Obviously I wasn’t the only one hoping to meet again then.”

“Actually, I was close to just asking Louis for your number” Zayn admitted.

“Me too, but I thought I’d creep you out” Niall laughed. “Well, since we’re already talking about it, I could give you my number now?”

“That’d be great, just put it in yourself” Zayn suggested, giving his phone to Niall who in turn gave him his.

“So I gotta admit” Zayn said after they’d exchanged numbers, “I thought you were cute the other day, but you look even better like this.”

“Well I’m glad about that” Niall chuckled. “I usually walk around the house in my oldest stuff, but that was rock bottom. Speaking of which, Louis said you didn’t really care for frats all that much. You know that I’m a member, right?”

“Yes I do, but it’s just a certain type of frat guys I don’t care for. You seem to be the kind I could care for.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, small smiles on their faces. Niall briefly wondered if they looked creepy to the people passing by, but he didn’t really care.

“So…would you wanna go out sometime? You know, to find out if you could care about me?” Niall asked, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes.

Zayn’s smile turned even softer and he carefully reached for Niall’s hand, giving him enough time to pull away before he threaded their fingers together when Niall didn’t. They both looked at their intertwined hands for a second, marvelling at the way they fit perfectly already, before their eyes met again. “I’d love to.”


End file.
